gamecorefandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony (Game)
My Little Pony is a city-building iOS and Android game licensed by Hasbro and developed by Gameloft released on November 8, 2012. Many characters from the show appear in the game, including the main characters and several supporting and background characters. The game uses the Celestia Medium Redux typeface, which is designed to look similar to the Generation B typeface used by the show and other official material. The game had over 5.4 million downloads as of March 17, 2013.[1] Gameplay The gameplay centers around rebuilding Ponyville and it features "placing, building, and collecting" aspects. Characters can be leveled up through specific tasks. The player starts as Twilight Sparkle, and more than 46 characters are to be available, obtainable in different ways. There are multiple kinds of currencies in the game which can be used for unlocking features, and alternatively the features can be purchased.[2] Minigames Three minigames are available in the initial release: an apple-picking game, a cloud-clearing game, and a ball-bouncing game. If the cloud-clearing game is played as an Earth pony or a unicorn, the pony flies using magic wings similar to those used by Rarity in Sonic Rainboom and by her and Daisy Dreams in the Glimmer Wings toy line. Objective sets There are missions in the game which must be completed in order to progress through it. Some of the early missions include: Put Your Hoof Down, Carnival Games, Droughty Dragon, Flagged Down, Studying Hard, Taking the Cake, Cherry on Top, Cutie Mark Chronicles, Lemon Aid, and Apple Cravings. Characters The following characters are among those who appear in the game:[3][4][5][6][7][8][9] Playable Characters Major updates *Winter Update (Version 1.0.1): ::Three new ponies - Pipsqueak, Teacher's Pet, and Bowling Pony ::Two new shops, Corn Stand and Ice Cream Shop ::Several pieces of winter decor ::Winter quests were added, and snow was added to the environment ::iOS: 20th December, 2012 ::Android: 3rd January, 2013 *Hearts and Hooves Day Update (Content Version 1.0.2 (Android), 1.0.3 (iOS)): ::Seven new ponies - Apple Fritter, Uncle Orange, Apple Cobbler, Crescent Pony, Flashy Pony, Lovestruck, and Featherweight ::Time Turner renamed to Dr. Hooves[10] ::Hearts and Hooves Day decor; winter decor removed from store ::Hearts and Hooves Day quests were added, and the snow from the winter update was removed ::iOS: 14th February, 2013 ::Android: 7th February, 2013 *Version 1.0.4(?) ::Hearts and Hooves Day quests removed ::Hearts and Hooves Day decor removed from shop ::iOS: 22nd February, 2013 ::Android: ??? *Version 1.0.5 ::Lucky Clover - 77777 bits ::Mr. Breezy - 300 gems ::Pot of Gold - 50 gems ::Lucky Clover Banner - 4000 bits ::Lucky Horseshoe Banner - 4000 bits ::Clover Gate - 30000 bits ::Lucky Bush - 7 gems ::iOS: 3rd March, 2013 ::Android: *Canterlot[11][12] ::"The next game update will mirror the second season of the TV show - Canterlot Wedding. The game will feature 40 new quests, ten new ponies and mini games."[1] The new ponies will include Minuette and Twilight Velvet.[13] Missions List Get Along, Li'l Pony (Applejack) *Welcome Scootaloo. *Raise Scootaloo to 3 stars. Skip Price: 15 gems *Reward: 1000 bits, 50 stars Study Break (Twilight) *Play Ballon Pop game (x2). Skip Price: 4(?) gems *Reward: 800 bits, 50 stars Flower Power (Pinkie Pie) *Buy a Flower Shop. *Reward: 1000 bits, 100 stars Rarity's return (Spike) *Welcome Rarity. *Reward: 1100 bits, 50 stars Demo The game was demoed at the My Little Pony Project 2012 New York fair in October 2012. Players described it as a Sims-style game in which the player starts with Twilight Sparkle and has to rebuild Ponyville. Two minigames were shown at the venue: a ball bouncing game, and a game with Rainbow Dash flying through clouds; a representative said more minigames would be available, and that the app would be free with downloadable content for purchase, and that gameplay would not require internet access.[14] The demo features various locations from the show such as Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash's cloud home, and the town hall. An early advertisement for the game uses fanart of Princess Cadance.[15] Write the second section of your page here.